


So a Hunter Walks Into a Bar...

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: So a Hunter... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a depressed hunter walked into a bar...and the love that he found was no joke. </p><p>One-Shot</p><p>Dean/OFC</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	So a Hunter Walks Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to the show Supernatural…if I was the whole Leviathan storyline never would have happened and Bobby would still be alive. I am not making a profit off of this story.

Dean Winchester needed a drink. What else was there really left for him to do anyway? The apocalypse was over. Lucifer was back in his cage...with Sam. They had stopped doomsday and it had cost Sammy his fucking soul. Let the other hunters deal with what remained. He'd given the job everything he had. He wouldn't give anymore.

"Here," A tiny woman with blue eyes and mocha colored skin set a pint of beer in front of him. "You look like you need this." She walked away without another word.

Every night was the same. He'd find the most deserted corner of Steamer's Bar, a total dive in Charlotte, North Carolina and every night she would deliver a pint within minutes of his arrival than disappear.

It wasn't until the fifth night that he learned her name.

She had just delivered his usual pint when he had been compelled to grab her hand as she walked away and ask her name.

"Blu Ruby Jones," She had smiled at him. "My daddy owns this joint."

"But rubies are red," Had been his stupid response.

"But violets are blue," She had winked at him before walking away.

That had been the night that Dean had gone back to his motel and pre-paid for a full month.

The first time they had a real conversation had been on a night that Dean was late to the bar. His usual pint did not arrive and he started scanning the bar for Blu. He finally spotted her seated at a corner booth and surrounded by stacks of notebook paper.

He decided to be a nice guy and took her a beer before sitting down to join her.

"Thought I would return the favor," He explained when she looked up and eyed the drink. "What's got you so busy over here?"

"Essays about what my students did during Christmas break," She had a red pen in her hand and had her attention more on the papers than on him.

"Students?" That had caught him by surprise. He thought her only job was tending bar. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

"I teach fifth grade at Lebanon Road Elementary School," She explained. "I work nights here because Daddy needed the extra help and teaching doesn't pay much,"

The first time he had kissed her was the night that her car had broken down outside the bar and he had given her a lift home to her Mint Hill apartment. When he had walked her to her door, she had impulsively stolen a kiss before disappearing inside.

That was the night that he had started looking for a job and an apartment.

The first time they slept together hadn't been a day to celebrate. Blu's dad, Old Man Ralph had dropped of a sudden heart attack and his wake had been held in the bar. Dean had stayed behind to help clean up when they got to talking. She confessed that her mother had been a deadbeat who had hit the skids when she was just a baby. Her old man had been all that she had. Dean found himself sharing about the losses of his mother, father, and of course Sam. He just left out the parts about monsters, demons, and angels...it wasn't easy to do. Maybe it was discovering that they were both the last in their family lines; two lost souls but before long they found themselves a mass of limbs in her bed in her apartment above the bar, desperately seeking comfort in one another's bodies.

The next day Dean found himself employed as a bartender.

He had told her the truth – about everything – when he had been given no other choice but to step back into his old shoes as a hunter. A changeling was loose in Mint Hill and a few students from Blu's class had been taken. She had been standing next to him when he had killed the changeling, who had been masquerading as a kindergarten teacher. He couldn't lie to her and after all of the time they had spent together in the previous months, he didn't want to. If there was one person, other than Bobby that he could trust, he knew that it was Blu.

She hadn't laughed, thinking it was all a giant prank. She hadn't recoiled in horror like he was the reason her nightmares were real simply because he had been the one to tell her the truth.

She had cocked her head to the side, covered in the blood and gore of the changeling, and smirked.

"I was curious when you were going to tell me,"

He had gaped at her like an idiot.

Blu had proceeded to laugh at him for a few minutes before she managed to explain.

"Honey," She put her hands on her hips. "This is one of the oldest states in the Union, lots of things that go bump in the night, and I grew up in a dive bar that sits right off the interstate to draw in travelers...a good portion of those travelers are hunters."

Dean had felt stupid for not considering the possibility. He knew another woman who had grown up the exact same way...Jo.

"And the Winchester name is infamous," She informed him of what he already knew. "I knew who you were the first time you walked into Daddy's bar."

"Seriously?" He was scared of the things that she had probably heard about him.

She nodded and took a step closer. "Yep, I knew the part that you played in the End of Days and stopping it. There were rumors about what happened to Sam. That's on top of all the other stories floating around about you and your brother...and there's also this really interesting book series." She gently teased. "I think Fabio models for the covers."

Shaking his head, he had reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against him, blood and gore forgotten. "Please don't tell me you're a fan girl...we have enough of those." He teased her back.

"Totally," She said with mock seriousness. "Why do you think you've never paid for a drink? Have you ever heard of fanfiction? They have this very interesting genre called Wincest..."

He kissed her to shut her up.

That was the night that he moved out of the motel and in with Blu above the bar.

When it was time for him to go back to hunting because let's face it, he was never going to be able to walk away, Blu had quit her job as a teacher, left her employees in charge of the bar and joined him on the road.

That first night in a dirty broken down motel room, as his woman lay on the squeaky bed wearing nothing except his favorite Metallica t-shirt and reading glasses as she researched a spree of vampire killings in Tampa, Dean could only think of one thing that could make life any better...if Sam was there.

"Hey, beautiful," He got her attention.

She looked up, her reading glasses slipping to rest on the tip of her nose. "What's up, hon?"

"I love you," He told her softly.

"I know," She smiled at him. "I love you too."

That was the night that he had known without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't live without her.

She had been by his side, with a large bottle of his favorite whiskey, when Sam had escaped from Hell...sans his soul. She had fought by his side to help a man that was never very nice to her and who had only made life more difficult since he had dropped into the middle of the life that they had created together...and she did it all because she loved him and wanted him to be happy.

On the day that Sam had regained his soul and celebrated by pulling them both into a bone crushing bear hug. Dean had decided to celebrate in his own way.

Once he and Blu were alone in the comfort of their bedroom in their tiny apartment above the bar, Dean had gotten down on one knee and presented her with his mother's ring.

"Will you marry me, beautiful?" No fancy speech. Short and directly to the point.

She gave him that smirk that she saved just for him. "If you think my answer is anything other than yes, you're crazier than people say you are."

They were married in a cheap Vegas wedding two days later.

 

FINIS


End file.
